


Better than pancakes

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Breakfast, F/F, Smut, girl group, kpop, nine muses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: Ryu sera needs to attend an important meeting on time, but hyuna has other ideas.-(Pure smut)





	Better than pancakes

She smeared maple syrup on your chin, eye to eye, waiting for it to drip down onto your neck and down to your chest before muttering an exaggerated oops and then proceeding to lick it off painfully slowly. Delighted at the little shudders you made, moon hyuna would trace your spine with slender fingers to entice even more. It was so unfair how worked up she could get you in a few seconds just for the kicks of it. The moan-y yawns and stretches high enough to let her shirt ride up a little. Hyuna would stop the second you peeked, with a raised eyebrow and a smug look on her face. That's when a little plan formed in your head. You had a kind of life or death sort of meeting today and you were gonna get there right on time too, just not without a little revenge for your girlfriend's teasing first. She noticed the mischievous smile on your usually grumpy-in-the-morning face though, "sera..you're up to something" she stated, matter of factly. You just smiled back innocently. It was apparent that you were too eager and finished breakfast earlier than usual- it made your stubborn girlfriend take her sweet sweet time. You gave her a death glare, " _Come on._ You're doing this deliberately" She feigned innocence "Im really not, these pancakes are extra delicious today. You know what?"

She scooped two more pieces into her plate and winked your way, as if to prove her point "im craving them so bad I'll have a couple more."

_Might as well start now then_

You got up to put your dishes in the sink, your core a little warm now. You bent down to kiss her neck lightly at first, then kissing became harsh sucking. She put her fork down but you halted and placed it right back, mouth to ear now; "you stop, I stop. Would be _so_ mean of me to steal those pancakes you're craving so much now wouldn't it?" You felt her tensing at first, legs clenched. This wasn't your usual pace or role, that was quite obvious. You watched the bob in her throat go down. An exhale now. "Yeah, I can do that. Thought I'd be that easy ?"

Her voice was a lot huskier though, eyes fluttering closed with every little touch. You've already won this. Shock wasn't always so bad, in this type of situation especially. You pulled her chair back just enough to get you room to climb on top of hyuna's lap and continue where you stopped last. Your mind lit up as you saw some more of that maple syrup dripping down the long forgotten fork, and you decided to mimic that evil little thing she did earlier. You chuckled at her strong grip on it and how her eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact. You got down and in between her legs now, earning a look for the fork in your hand and then another of realization once you pushed her legs a little wider and smeared the sticky liquid on both her exposed thighs- letting it sink for a moment before raising your brows

"Oops..right?"

Moon let out a throaty laugh when it clicked and gripped both sides of the chair as you used your finger to spread it a little higher, stopping at the edges of her boxer shorts. She shuddered as you exhaled and delved right in to lick it all off, teasing now and then with little touches right where she wanted them until she looked at you pointedly, "you can't make me beg if you tried" oh how you loved that pride of hers.

"is that a challenge ?" You shot back without waiting for an answer, sliding her shorts to her ankles and and pressing your tongue on her clit, fingernails raking moon's chest and down to her abdominal area. Then the ticklish sides of her back that made her unconsciously arch away from the touch, pushing her thighs onto your face. You pressed a little more deliberately and repeated the motion, your eyes fixated on her and satisfaction filled you as she bit back a yelp. You brought a slender finger and pumped it in and out, knowing it wasn't enough friction even with your teeth nibbling gently on her clit along with it. She bucked her hips silently and stubbornly asking for more, " _sera_ " she breathed, it sounded almost like a warning which amused you even more so you added a finger and watched her chest as it rose with every pant, little beads of sweat started forming on her forehead and her hands where they gripped the chair. You stopped everything you were doing for two seconds, flashed her a smile when she looked at you questioningly then went back to it- just this time fingers pumping in and out of her at double speed, taking the hand you kept on her thigh for balance to replace your mouth with your thumb and watched as she _almost_  came. Almost being a keyword, very intended too. She released a strangled whimper when you stopped and gripped your wrist to push her hips into your fingers, hoping for that last bit of friction to finish her off before it was too late. That's when you got up and patted her head, "holy hell sera, I was abo-" you smiled innocently and picked up a cloth to clean yourself, "too bad" you interrupted. Adrenaline filled you as you imagined her getting herself off with dissatisfaction, waiting for you to get back home. Your smile widened and turned smug as you examined the disheveled form in front of you- red cheeks and messy hair, legs squeezed together with irritation and want written all over her face. It was a nice feeling, not being the one at the receiving end of that for once. You pick your coat up by the door, "enjoy your pancakes babe." You're almost halfway outside when you waltz right back and peek through the door, "oh and about that challenge? We'll find out tonight" you shoot her a quick wink before hurrying outside again to catch the subway.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. (Anyone wanna teach me how to post on Asianfics?)  
> Thinking about a part 2


End file.
